


Diner

by BurntWhisky1



Series: Tempted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attraction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntWhisky1/pseuds/BurntWhisky1
Summary: Diners can be dangerous places.





	Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a one-shot but fits with others in the series.

Diners are dangerous places, Sam decides. You are, by the very nature of their layout, inevitably forced to sit opposite your companion. This, for most people, is normal and facilitates easy conversation and eye contact. It’s not such a good thing when you’re trying to avoid looking at your brother and particularly when you’re trying to avoid meeting his eyes.

They say a person’s soul can be read through their eyes. Sam doesn’t believe this is true, but he most definitely doesn’t want Dean to read anything in his eyes at all, especially his thoughts, which may or may not be about the fact that the sunlight is falling just so onto Dean’s skin, picking out the light stubble and the dusting of freckles against the pale tan.

It’s been a strange couple of days since the…thing in the diner when Sam was half asleep. It’s during these days that Sam has concluded that diners are dangerous. There was the light shine of grease from Dean’s hash brown yesterday morning, which coated his lip and had to be licked away with the tip of a pink tongue. And now there’s the way the bones in his brother’s fingers stand out when he curls his hand around his fork. It makes Sam’s throat go all tight and he really can’t understand why, because this is DEAN. It’s always been Dean and they’ve eaten in diners their whole lives.

“You okay there, Sammy?” Dean is frowning at him and Sam remembers he hasn’t even started his own meal.

“Yeah. Hot.” Sam gestures at his plate with a vague smile and realizes, much too late, that it’s salad. “Er…I mean, I’m hot…overheated…” His voice trails off in confusion.

Dean’s face runs quickly through amusement and pulls itself into concern. The diner is empty and so he leans across the table too fast for Sam to dodge, laying his palm on Sam's forehead.

“What…? Dean!”

Sam remembers to swat irritably at his brother’s arm; thankfully the hand is retreating, because otherwise he may have forgotten and leaned into the cool touch of roughened skin.

“Are you gettin’ sick?” Dean subsides onto his own seat, plate momentarily forgotten.

“I’m not sick,” says Sam firmly. “I’m just too warm, too many _layers_.” He flaps the open edge of his over-shirt to demonstrate.

It is warm in the diner so Dean resumes speed-eating fries, sending the odd suspicious glance in Sam’s direction. Sam keeps his head down and chews resolutely at his chicken salad and wonders if perhaps he is getting sick after all.

He absolutely does not notice the grains of salt that tremble at the corner of his brother’s mouth.

….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos on the first one-shot in this series :-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one.  
> Love to hear from you.


End file.
